Reunion
by Therrye Lacreu
Summary: Alex and Olivia have a reunion after six years. Is the passion still burning?. Please review!


_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters presented here are property of Dick Wolf._ _This story draws on Chapter 15 of the season 10 of the fabulous series "Law & order. SVU" and tells a hypothetical romance between Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot.__._ _If this is not to your liking, simply refrain from reading._ _Thanks!_

**REUNION**

**PART** **ONE**

**"OLIVIA"**

A fugitive tear rolled down over the cheek of the Detective Olivia Benson. There was not a tear of sadness, but rather melancholy.

There, in the darkness of her apartment, lying on the couch, her thoughts wandered to the beat of the music of Sarah Mclachlan.

Her mind was spinning the whole series of events that had made this feeling of nostalgia that now oppressed his chest.

She knew that it started on February 10. That cold morning had passed more complicated than usual: first, an interview with internal affairs, after the discovery of the body of Dr. Keppler at home when seeking his testimony, the late of Warner and finally having to wait for Greylek and Cragen on the street ,with a cold who soaked to the bone. All this had finally overwhelm Liv.

- _What a bad morning!_ Thought the detective almost without paying attention to feedback from their peers about the situation.

The cold wind waving her hair again, so she thought about getting a hot coffee, but their intentions were interrupted by the commentary of Tutuola:

- _That's not Greylek!_

- _Finally!_ Olivia expressed in her thoughts, while instinctively turned for the presence of their captain.

That was when she saw her, for the first time in almost six years. There, just a few meters, Olivia could see the radiant figure of Alexandra Cabot decidedly closer to her.

Then, the time stood around and did not import the work, or the peers, or the cold; only care the view of that long-awaited vision of that goddess with blonde hair. How she had missed contemplate the serene blue of her eyes! Nothing mattered at that moment, eternal and fleeting at the same time, only Alex, just her presence as testimony of her answered prayers. Could have run to meet her and hold her close to not let it go anymore. But her body did not react, only her face expressed surprise and her lips moved to say the only word she had in mind:

- _Alex!_

The lawyer stopped in front of her, just watching her for a couple of seconds and she went to the other detectives at the scene, said:

- _What do we have?_

That chill in the attitude of Alex woke abruptly to Olivia from her ecstasy of contemplation, then remembering that however strong were her feelings about the lawyer, they were still secret. The love who Olivia professed was hiding in silence, was individual and apparently by the indifference of Alex, unrequited.

The assistant district attorney came to work, not to renew friendships. That was very clear, so, taking her role as Detective, Olivia Benson with Stabler led her to the crime scene and once there, the lawyer began to describe how McCoy had asked her back to the unit instead of Greylek . The talk began to be fun until Stabler said:

_-__ We thought never__ see you again._

Olivia immediately noticed a change in the face of the lawyer, that comment was evoked memories too painful and she proved that hearing anxiety in the voice of Alex, who said:

_-I Pick__ up the phone to call and remember ..._

_- What we were there when you get shot? - Elliot said._

Olivia observed sternly to their partner to when she saw Alex's eyes lost in her memories. Themselves, who also were extremely painful for her too. Were countless nights when she awake crying in a dream to relive that terrifying scene: Alex lying on that cold pavement, lossing her life in every drop of blood shed, feeling terror at seeing the light blue of her eyes slowly fading. At that moment, feeling her soul torn, was when her mind knew what her heart already felt in a while, that feeling who was hosted by Alex was not friendship and empathy, was love, pure love, passionate and immense, for that, she felt dying when thought she was dead and revived to see her alive, only to have to leave her later. In this bittersweet moment where, with tears in her eyes was about to say:

- _I love you, Alex!_ _I swear I'll wait for you all the time necessary!_

But stopped when she felt that Alex was receiving her feelings and to read in their eyes _"I love you too."_ The memory of that magical moment when everything is said in silence, was what could maintain the sanity of the detective, which allowed to keep the hope of seeing Alex and confirm that indeed that was the message had been sent each other.

Yes, those memories were so painful, so she decided to divert the mind of Alex from them, saying:

- _We hear that Velez died in prison and Connor was deported to Ireland ._ _You've been out of witness protection for three years!_

Olivia could not avoid this reproach: _"Why had you not returned?" _She thought, however, could not say more, the blonde looked at her, with her wet eyes and the lips that longed to kiss parted, shaking her head affirmatively to respond to her comment.

After all, does not matter now the time!, Now Alex was back at her side, could return to observe her from afar, and inhale her fragrance and touch her fortuitously. So when the coroner warned he was ready to start and Alex said, _"Come on",_ Olivia did not hesitate to follow her.

The days that followed were more encouraging for Benson, the work environment had changed, although this was still seedy and sometimes discouraging, the mere presence of Alex, who came to the unit to constantly be aware of the progress of the case, was enough to brighten her day and renew their spirit.

Again, she could go along with her to the pre-trial hearing and observe her fully clad in beige suit tailor, deploying all her resources and skills as an assistant district attorney. Showing her secure, intelligent, insightful and sometimes aggressive. For Olivia, this scene was almost miraculous, because she never thought to witness again, so when the agreement ended and Judge Petrovsky hit a blow to the prosecution dismissing the DNA evidence presented, the detective did not hesitate getting close to Cabot and to express by way of consolation:

- _Alex, it's not your fault._

- _Yes it is!_ _We have the DNA of Clive Lyndwood and he is going out of here!_

The anger was obvious in the eyes of the lawyer Cabot. At this Olivia just thought: _"No!_ _I will not let her be disappointed__! She has been through a lot to be here!"_ By which she added with determination:

_- I will __Try to find something else to connect him to Keppler._

And in a determined way, she go out of the court with the blonde, prepared to give another chance to the case, which she could do time later to provide a new twist to the investigations.

So, Olivia was the pleased to see succeed the lawyer again in court.

When the sentence was read and the trial ended, she decided to approach, with Stabler, to the lawyer for express:

– _You really are back! Are you?_

Elliot's cell phone rang suddenly, he had to go ahead to leave the courtroom while the two women exchanged a knowing look and a smile.

There was a moment when Olivia lost her mind again staring at the lawyer, her hands began to tremble and her heart began to pound strongly, struggling to have the courage to invite Alex to dinner, so she opened her trembling lips ready to say:

- _Alex, would you like ..._

- _Liv! -_ Interrupted Stabler- _Cragen calls us!_ _We have a case in Queens!_

The Magic broke in a second, vanished in a sigh of disappointment of Olivia.

- _I'll go in a moment, Elliot! -_ The detective said to her companion, who had begun the march, and, on turning back to Alex, to her surprise, for a second, she saw a shadow of disappointment on her face, same, who disappeared when the attorney said with her usual diplomacy:

- _Well!_ _Duty calls you, detective! .._ _You'd better hurry._

To this attitude, Olivia did not say a word, just nodded and left the place decided to join her partner, before her feelings would make her lose composure.

Now, after reflecting on the series of events that occurred, her mind returning to the darkness of her apartment. Sarah Mclachlan cd was over, the silence now flooded the room and the detective was surprised to hear the sound of her sobs, to that fugitive tear was followed others who now moistened her cheeks.

- _I can´t be like this! –_ Thought, while wiping her face with his hand _- Tied to this feeling, loving Alex in silence, resigned__ myself __only with her presence away!_

A bittersweet pain flooded her soul, Alexandra Cabot was her the ecstasy and agony at the same time.

- _Enough__! –_ Ordered, while she get up of the sofa suddenly- _I have to stop thinking about she!_

Her wristwatch marked nine o´clock , so she thought there was still time to catch up Finn and Munch in the usual bar, listen them discuss perhaps distracted her a bit, so she decided to wash her face, clear definitely the shed tears, arranged her appearance at the mirror and putting on her coat, she approached to the front door ready to leave, but when it is opened, the surprise was prevented from taking a single step ...


End file.
